La Vecina
by Valbellscullenblack
Summary: Pero yo no estaba ni física,emocional ni; bueno,en serio, sicológicamente preparado para lo que mis ojos, ya de por si grandes, verían... unas tres mesas más allá de donde estaban sentados mis amigos estaba,en toda su gloria y esplendor nada más y nada menos que Bella.One shot inspirado en la canción la vecina de los amigos invisibles..


**Disclaimer: Por mucho que queramos que Edward y Jacob sean nuestros, no lo son. Todos los personajes de esta historia son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Es nuestra primera historia, por favor no sean tan crueles. Lo hicimos con mucho cariño y no se imaginan la emoción que sentimos al subir este One Shot. Se aceptan críticas, halagos, lo que sea. Disfruten.**

**...**

La Vecina

_Ring-Ring-Ring._

Maldita alarma, quería dormir un poco más.

Pasados escasos cinco minutos me levanté y debo decir que con el pie izquierdo, estaba seguro de que no me iba a ir bien, ¿y por qué? Bueno, presentaba parciales y no estudié para ninguno; se preguntarán la razón de ello y la verdad es que es muy sencillo, mi mejor amigo estaba de cumpleaños y debo decir que estuvo interesante la cosa.

Luego de haberme bañado y arreglado bajé a desayunar; mi madre, Esme, me esperaba con unas deliciosas Arepas* rellenas con queso, no existe sobre este mundo manjar alguno que se le compare a esas arepas. Por supuesto, la resaca me estaba matando así que me preparé un café cargado, muy cargado.

- Hijo, hoy te toca esperar Ruta*, tu padre se fue temprano- me dijo Esme.

¡Señores! Lo que faltaba, me tocaba ir en Ruta.

- Hoy no mamá- le repliqué- llamaré a Emmet, me iré con él. No tengo ganas de transporte público hoy.

Emmet, mi mejor, amigo, mejor conocido como el cumpleañero de anoche, tenía un buen padre que se había compadecido de él y le había regalado una bestial camioneta del año. Así que yo, su pobre mejor amigo sin carro, tendría que irse con él.

-Bueno hijo, pero apúrate que se te hace tarde.

Salí de mi casa luego de las mil y una bendiciones de mi madre y me propuse a esperar a Emmet; iba caminando cuando la vi, la causa de algunas de mis recientes borracheras:

Mi vecina Isabella Swan o Bella, así la llamaban. Estaba recién mudada al barrio, su familia llegó aquí porque su mamá sería profesora de la escuela más cercana. Y, claro, porque el destino o el mismísimo Señor de los Anillos querían matarme.

Suspiré.

Bella, era tan sólo una joven de 16 años así que mínimo podría ser mi hermana pero no, no lo era.

Cómo describirla para que me entiendan… ella era alta; sus piernas eran de atraco, me encantaban; sus ojos eran expresivos y grandes pero lo que me traía viendo estrellas en vez de carros era su sonrisa, no hay nada parecido a su radiante sonrisa. Sólo un pequeño detalle me separaba de ir a hablarle, ella ni me miraba, era como invisible en el mejor de los casos.

Aún recuerdo cuando en medio de una borrachera confesé de la forme más patética mi gran atracción por la chica.

FLASHBACK

_-¡Dame otra! Otra cerveza, no me interesa nada. Esta es por ella._

_-¡Pana! ¿Quién te trae así? ¿Kate, Jessica o cuál de las otras muñequitas de la universidad? – me preguntó Emmet._

_-No, no. Ninguna de ellas. La que me tiene así es mi vecina._

_-¡Edward! ¡Pana! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tu vecina? A ver, ¿la niña del colegio? ¿Estás loco o qué?_

_-¿Por qué? Ella es… sonará cursi, pero es como la brisa… la brisa que te refresca en un día caluroso; no sé, se siente así como cuando tu equipo anota un gol en una final y gana._

_-Jajajaja, es la declaración más cursi que he escuchado, o sea ¡es sólo una chama más! Una niña, tú tienes 21 años y la mitad de las universitarias detrás de ti. Olvídalo y deja las novelas._

_-Sí, además ni me para._

_-¿Viste? Ay amigo, qué será de ti sin mí._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Desde ese día traté no pensarla pero era difícil, vive al frente de mi casa, está divina y la condenada lo sabe.

Cuando llegó Emmet, que venía junto con Jasper, mi otro amigo, yo estaba medio idiotizado viendo como Bella se despedía de su madre para ir al colegio, podría pensar que en uniforme se ve aún mejor.

-Hey principito, vamos. Ya vamos a llegar tarde.

En la camioneta, mientras Emmet y Jasper hablaban sobre las chicas de la noche pasada, yo me debatía entre si ya estaba loco por no sacarme a Bella de la cabeza o si sencillamente mi mente me quería enloquecer.

…

…

Cuando llegamos a la universidad nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases sabiendo que ya habíamos llegado tarde.

-Buenas noches, cómo están los señores, qué desean: té o café- nos dijo el profesor de Electrónica I con _algo _de sarcasmo.

Y como yo no me podía quedar atrás…

-Buenos días profesor. Realmente queremos dormir pero bueno, un café estaría bien.

-Ya déjese de bromas Cullen y pasen a presentar la prueba, les aseguro que esas bromas se les van a acabar.

Emmet me miró e hizo una mueca de "Ay sí, gran vaina" y yo no pude evitar echar una carcajada, provocando que todos en el salón me miraran raro y que el profesor me fulminara con la mirada.

Al finalizar las clases y los parciales, en los cuales no me fue tan mal como esperaba, mis amigos decidieron acompañarme a una entrevista de trabajo que tenía.

Esta entrevista era con el Ingeniero Charlie Swan; sí, el papá de Bella. Sé que suena autodestructivo por aquello de "No más niñas de colegio, sólo universitarias" frase que inventaron mis amigos para darme ánimo.

Pero, en mi defensa, era un buen trabajo, medio tiempo y, además, una oportunidad única. Sólo porque Charlie Swan era uno de los mejores ingenieros y eso me ayudaría al salir de la universidad era que había ido a esa entrevista. Sólo por eso, no era porque así tal vez podría ver a su hija, claro que no, eso nunca pasó por mi mente.

…

Conseguí el trabajo. Mi función sería ser el asistente, o asistonto como Emmet y Jasper me bautizaron, del papá de Bella (Mi futuro suegro). Sí ya sé, falsas ilusiones y bla bla bla pero imposible, ella me traía loco.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!- gritó Emmet.

-Aún no nos recuperamos de anoche- refutó Jasper.

-No, nada de "celebraciones" ironicé- me voy a mi casa, tengo que ayudar a mi hermana.

-Entonces yo celebraré por ustedes, aburridos- finalizó Emmet.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, mi hermana Alice- la persona más hiperactiva y alegre del mundo- junto con mi padre, el Abogado Carlisle Cullen- el mismo que dejó a su hijo botado en la mañana- platicaban sobre la carrera universitaria de mi hermana. Ella estudiaba medicina, o bueno, estaba empezando a estudiar eso.

-¡Gordo!- gritó Alice- ¡Cómo te fue Ed! Qué bueno que llegaste.

-Prometí ayudarte hermana así que aquí estoy- le dije mientras le desordenaba el cabello.

-¿Cómo estás hijo? ¿Cómo te fue en los parciales?- preguntó Carlisle.

Mi padre parecía tener un pacto con un muy buen amigo vidente, de alguna manera siempre estaba informado de todos mis movimientos.

-Bien papá, ¿Te acuerdas del trabajo que te comenté? Con el Ingeniero Swan.

-Sí, claro. ¿Cómo te fue? Es una muy buena oportunidad.

-Lo conseguí. Empiezo mañana- le comenté con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a Alice con una investigación sobre los Inicios de la Medicina.

-Qué bien Edward. Te felicito- me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Luego de cenar, mi papá decidió que iríamos a la casa de los Swan para agradecerle a mi nuevo jefe (y futuro suegro) el gesto de darme trabajo.

En mi fuero interno estaba que besaba los pies de mi padre, vería a Bella –la linda vecina- y tal vez, sólo tal vez y si mis encantos daban resultado con mi Bella, logre invitarle a salir.

Al llegar a casa de los Swan (cabe destacar que sólo cruzamos la calle) mi madre llevaba como obsequio un delicioso postre, por eso de "No llegar con las manos vacías".

Tocamos el timbre y nos abrió una rubia que parecía uno de los Ángeles de Victoria Secrets.

-Buenas noches- dijo mientras nos miraba algo extrañada.

-Buenas noches- respondió Carlisle- somos los vecinos y aunque ya tienen algún tiempo de estar aquí, quisimos pasar a saludar.

La rubia nos hizo una seña con la mano y nos invitó a pasar.

-Papá, tenemos visitas.

En ese momento Charlie salió de lo que parecía ser la cocina, Bella apareció detrás de él e inmediatamente mi sonrisa idiota hizo su gran aparición.

-Buenas noches, a qué debemos el honor de esta visita- preguntó Charlie con una sonrisa cordial y terminándose un batido de frutas.

-Sólo queríamos presentarnos formalmente- respondió Carlisle- Además de agradecerle por el trabajo que le dio a mi hijo- terminó, golpeando mi espalda con unas palmadas.

Después del saludo inicial, mi madre comenzó a conversar con Renée, la madre de Bella, y mi hermana encontró a una nueva mejor amiga en la hermana mayor de Bella, Rosalie.

Bella se encontraba en el computador así que decidí ir a hablarle, era una oportunidad única.

-Hola- le dije.

Me sentía estúpidamente nervioso.

-Hola- contestó ella, sin mirarme si quiera.

-¿Qué haces?

Era obvio que tareas pero debía sacarle conversación.

-Tareas- respondió y me miró como diciendo "¿eres idiota o qué?"

No pude evitar reírme de mi idiotez y ella se unió a mis risas, haciéndome sentir que estaba escuchando un coro de ángeles. Sí, lo sé, soy tan cursi que me puedo provocar un coma diabético de tanta miel, pero qué puedo decir, ella me trae loco.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé. Sólo que, bueno, haces tareas pero sobre qué.

Me parecía a un adolescente puberto, patético y bobo.

-Literatura. En realidad no es tarea, es sólo que me encanta leer y estaba buscando información acerca de una novela.

Su respuesta me sorprendió y debe ser que mi cara lo demostró ya que ella sólo sonrió y siguió con su búsqueda.

-¿Qué novela es?- pregunté, tal vez ya tenía algo sobre qué conversar.

-Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane…

-Jane Austen, 1813. Clásico literario inglés, específicamente Darcy y Elizabeth.

-Sonará raro pero esa novela es mi preferida, me recuerda a mi abuela así que era imposible no emocionarme al escuchar ese título.

La cara de Bella denotaba sorpresa pero al recuperarse me dedicó una pícara sonrisa y siguió buscando.

¡Esa niña me fascinaba!

De algún modo terminé hablando de novelas con Bella, ella era inteligente y envolvía una gran madurez para tener tan sólo 16 años.

No cabía duda, la vecina me traía mal y eso me encantaba.

-Bueno, ya es tarde- dijo mi mamá, levantándose del mueble donde conversaba con Renée- Muchas gracias, ha sido una velada excelente. Renée, ven a mi casa cuando quieras, me encantaría mostrarte algunas cosas.- si de relaciones entre consuegras hablábamos, ya no tenía de qué preocuparme.

Y, por lo que podía ver, Charlie y Carlisle también entablaron amistad, así que lo único que faltaba era que mi Bella se acercara más a mí, y por el camino que voy, eso pasará más temprano que tarde. Creo.

-Regresen cuando quieran.- anunció Charlie- O tal vez nos tengan de visita pronto, así podríamos acercarnos más, ¿no Edward?

Cuando dijo eso sólo le faltó levantar las cejas de forma sugerente ya que me mandó una mirada burlona y después miró a Bella, que no sabía dónde meterla cabeza.

Yo, por supuesto, lo único que hice fue sonrojarme; porque, (¡por amor a todo lo bueno!) ¿Tan evidente soy? Y por si eso fuera poco y para acabarla de completar, todo lo que dije fue:

-Ehh… este… yo…- me aclaré la garganta- Mm…

Sí, patético. No hay necesidad de que lo digan.

Alice- ¡Bendita sea ella!- cortó el momento incómodo; al menos para mí, ya que Carlisle y Charlie estaban de lo más entretenidos.

-Cuando quieras conversar o ir de compras sólo llámame- le gritó a Rosalie, pues ésta última estaba en la cocina.

Con esto todos comenzaron a despedirse y yo, evidentemente, aproveché eso para hablarle a Bella y dejarle claro que deseaba verla más. Sí, aún después de lo que dijo su padre fui lo suficientemente valiente para aclarárselo. Deberían darme un premio por eso.

-Cuando quieras buscar más novelas no dudes en llamarme, estaré encantado de ayudarte.

-Muchas gracias.- respondió Bella, dándome como regalo esa hermosa sonrisa que me tenía tan embelesado como Charlie en la Fábrica de Chocolates de Willy Wonka- Lo tendré en cuenta- finalizó ella y me guiñó el ojo de la forma más coqueta del mundo.

Esa noche no estudié ni salí con mis panas, esa noche sólo me quedé dormido pensando en mi Vecina, mi Bella. Y en que, bueno, si la suerte se apiadaba de mí, tal vez tendría una oportunidad con ella.

De algo estaba seguro: Bella era muy inteligente y aunque sólo tenía 16 años me hipnotizaba con su pasión y su tierna madurez. Y, bueno, si Darcy pudo con Elizabeth y sus prejuicios; yo, Edward Cullen, podría con Bella Swan.

Era la primera vez que una chica causaba tal embrujo en mí. Aunque tenga 21 años y, como dice Emmet, universitarias tras de mí, yo sólo quería a mi colegiala, sólo a ella.

Sí, ya sé. El Amor.

El amor hace cursi hasta al propio Voldemort.

Y yo no fui la excepción.

…

…

Así pasó toda la semana, y yo aquí, tratando de sacarme a mi vecina de la cabeza, pero les diré algo: no ha dado resultado.

Como era viernes, mis amigos y yo decidimos ir a un Bar-Karaoke a tomarnos unas cervecitas, por eso de "Despejarnos de los estudios". Íbamos en taxi porque, estaba claro, cuerdos no íbamos a volver.

-Sólo cinco, mañana hay que trabajar- dijo Jasper, refiriéndose a las cervezas que nos íbamos a echar.

Emmet rodó los ojos.

-Ya salió la monjita Linda. Hermano, amigo, compañero cómo te explico. Hoy no nos importa nada, ¿verdad Edward?

-¿Ahh? Sí, sí. Lo que digas.

Tan mal debe haber sido la expresión de mi cara que Emmet y Jasper preguntaron:

-¿Estabas en Bella City o qué?

Yo me sonrojé, pero mi orgullo respondió:

-No. Bueno, sí. ¡Ay no sé!- mejor no hubiera respondido nada- Mejor empecemos ¿sí? Quiero olvidar todo esta noche-

Pero, a pesar de lo que dije, en mi mente sólo estaba ella y su endemoniada sonrisa.

De repente, cuando ya estábamos bastante "alegres", salió como del mismísimo inframundo una voz:

-Hola gente, ¿cómo andan?

No sé qué loco le respondió "Pues con los pies estúpido". A lo que todo el mundo, a causa del licor, se echaron a reír de una manera que llegué a pensar en que se iban a ahogar todos con su propia saliva, incluso alcancé a ver cómo a Jasper se le salía la cerveza por la nariz de la carcajada que soltó.

El animador se aclaró la garganta un poco avergonzado y dijo:

-Debemos agradecer a nuestro amigo por tan _ilustre_ aclaratoria. En fin, a lo que vinimos. Hoy es nuestra noche de Karaoke y queremos saber ¿quién es suficientemente valiente y sube a demostrar su talento?

Y, de repente, me invadió un extraño impulso y me oí decir (o mejor dicho: gritar) ¡YO!

Un segundo después vi a mis dos amigos voltearme a ver tan rápido que podría jurar que casi se parten el cuello. Jasper me miraba como diciendo "¿Te has vuelto loco o la cerveza tenía marihuana?" y Emmet, limpiándose una lágrima, exclamó: "¡Ese es mi macho, no joda!"

Subí al escenario un poco arrepentido.

-Buena suerte hermano, ojalá que no te coma el León- me dijo el animador.

-Gra…Gracias. Creo- respondí yo, bastante arrepentido.

Cuando el animador me pidió la canción que iba a interpretar no se me vino ninguna a la mente pues sólo estaba Bella, mi vecina… vecina… la vecina… ¡Coño La Vecina! Corrí entusiasmado hasta donde se encontraba el Dj y le dije el nombre de la canción: La Vecina de Amigos Invisibles.

Al empezar la canción, mis dos amigos ya la conocían, y aunque rodaron sus ojos, decidieron seguirme la corriente y así en el coro los tres aullamos en honor a mi vecina.

-¡Esto va para ti Bella!- grité y comencé a cantar con los ojos cerrados.

_**Me siento ya tan triste que no salgo con mis panas.**_

_**Estoy tan estresado que me están saliendo canas.**_

_**En mi corazoncito algo raro está pasando**_

_**Y es que de mi vecina yo me estoy ENAMORANDO.**_

Abrí los ojos y vi a Jasper con la mano en la frente y una cara no muy acorde con la ocasión. Emmet lo único que hacía era señalarme hacia el público con una cara que derrochaba emoción por donde se le vieran ya que sus ojos medio desorbitados estaban más grandes y saltones de lo normal, además de que boqueaba como pez fuera del agua.

Extrañado por sus expresiones, seguí cantando y miré hacia donde mi mejor y loco amigo me señalaba. Pero yo no estaba física, emocional o psicológicamente preparado para lo que mis ojos, ya de por sí grandes, verían.

Unas tres mesas más allá de donde estaban sentados mis amigos, se encontraba, en toda su gloria y esplendor, nada más y nada menos que Bella. Sí Bella Swan, así como lo leen: La Vecina. Esa que me había inspirado a cantar como un Chayanne precoz o madurando; sí, ella y su cara, la cual era una mezcla entre shock e incredulidad. Cabe destacar que estaba con la pequeña, loca y, en estos momentos, la persona que hubiera deseado que una mini bomba nuclear le explotara: Alice Cullen.

Cuando la descubrí allí sólo pude desear que el tiempo pasara rápido y la –ahora maldita- canción se acabara.

Al terminar mi fantástica interpretación/declaración me armé de valor y me fui a la mesa con los chicos.

-Hey hermanito, no sabía que te la dabas de cantante. Matador- me dijo Alice con tono burlón.

Yo sólo quería dos cosas: morirme o que Hades viniera por mí y me llevara con él.

-Ja, ja. Muy cómica enana- le dije mientras la fulminaba con la mirada y me tocaba el cabello, maña que tenía cuando me sentía muy incómodo.

Isabella sólo miraba hacia la tarima y hacía que escuchaba al sujeto que "cantaba" una canción romántica.

Aún sin invitarla mi _querida_ hermana se sentó con nosotros y empezó a hablar muy animadamente con Jasper. Mmm eso estaba muy raro, Jasper nunca habla con una chica; es más, hasta sospechábamos que era gay, no es que tuviera algo en contra de eso, ¡si Jasper es muy buen amigo! Si aún recuerdo la vez en que nos salvo de un ridículo gigante, de alguna manera Emmet se las arregló para que termináramos vestidos de conejos a punto de subir a un escenario para bailar la Macarena, Jasper llegó y no me pregunten qué hizo pero logró sacarnos de allí antes de que todo el show comenzara. Y no hablemos de la vez en que el pececito de Emmet se murió…

¡Ay por todos los cielos estoy divagando!

"_Concéntrate Cullen, tienes que hacerle frente a la niña que te quita el sueño."_

_-Es que estoy muy nervioso, qué se supone que le diga. 'Hola Bella ¿te gustó la canción? ¿Sí? Bueno, eso está bien. Así no me mirarás raro' ¡Por supuesto que no le diré eso!_

"_¿Y no le piensas decir nada? Puede que tu también le gustes."_

_-¿Y si no le gusto? No conciencia, te digo que no diré nada, me tomará por un acosador, un idiota, estúpido, pedófilo, loco; en fin, me estará odiando, pero qué más, creo que te haré caso. Le hablaré_

"_¿Ves como te contradices Cullen? De pana que ya perdiste un tornillo o dos."_

_-¡Cállate! Le voy a hablar_

Hola- le dije.

"_Woah Cullen. Hola', qué inteligente, ahora estará babeando por ti. Porque un saludo tan culto y audaz como el tuyo conquista a cualquiera, ¿verdad?"_

_-¡Cállate!_

-Hola- me respondió.

-Ehh… este… Bella, déjame explicarte. Yo…

-¡Bella!- oí que la llamaron, ambos volteamos y vimos a Rosalie que venía hacia nosotros- Al fin te encuentro, pensé que le habías dicho a papá que veníamos para acá. Tenemos que irnos.

Y así tan rápido como vino, se fue.

Ya no tenía ánimo de nada, supuestamente había venido a distraerme pero por cosas del destino había acabado poniéndome en evidencia frente a Bella.

…

…

A la mañana siguiente no sabía qué me molestaba más: si el ratón* que tenía como compañero o el saber que Bella me estaría comparando con Drácula en el mejor de los casos. Como era sábado, Esme salió a hacer unas compras y mi papá estaba en su bufet, así que sólo estábamos mi hermana Alice y yo con mi ratón. _¡Que alguien busque un gato!_

Decidí bañarme y salir a dar un paseo pero nadie contaba con lo que iba a encontrar.

Bella estaba en su patio con un chamo* y lo peor de todo es que estaban tomados de la mano. Yo hubiera podido imaginar que era su primo muy, muy lejano o el hermano perdido con el que estaba rencontrándose pero no era así, porque un primo no mira a su prima con ganas de comérsela, y mucho menos un hermano.

Luego de ver eso me dispuse a pasar con la cabeza agachada y seguir hasta un barranco y lanzarme si era posible.

Bueno, no. Eso no. Ni que fuera suicida.

…

Pasé todo el día en mi cama, Emmet me llamó para que saliéramos pero no tenía ganas de nada, estaba totalmente tirado a mi Ratón/Guayabo amoroso.

Ay Dios, que mujercita soné pero no sé qué hacer; además, Bella estaba allí afuera con no sé quién diablos y se veían, cómo decirlo, "Juntos" y yo no tenía ni el valor ni el derecho de reclamarle, me refiero a que sólo le declaré mi amor en una canción pero no había podido hablar con ella, pues así como ella sólo vio mi interpretación, yo sólo le dije Hola; eso me deja incapacitado de ir siquiera a preguntarle quién era ese tipo.

Y así pasó el fin de semana, no fui capaz de hablarle, es más ni me asomé afuera de mi cuarto. Mi madre asumía que yo estaba "estudiando" y mi padre se creía cualquier cosa que ella le dijera; pero Alice…ella sí sabía porque estaba así, por lo que no faltaron algunas indirectas como: "¡Sí, claro! Estudiando… estudiando como secuestrar a la vecina será" o "¿De cuándo a acá mi hermano Edward Cullen, vago por religión, estudia? No señores, apuesto que está llorando y viendo Titanic". En fin, fue un fin de semana terrible.

Cuando llegó el lunes, mi papá sí me llevó a la universidad pero no vi a Bella cuando salí de mi casa, hasta llegué a pensar en que se había mudado; ya sé, soné paranoico pero es que necesito hablar con ella y saber qué piensa sobre mi loca forma de decirle "Hey, me gustas". Así que me decidí a que de hoy no pasaría.

-Pana ¿Qué? ¿Te mandaron ya la orden de alejamiento o ya se mudaron?- me dijo Emmet en la hora del almuerzo, a lo que sólo le respondí con un:

-Cállate y come Emmetito- odiaba que le dijeran así.

Jasper me sorprendió con lo que me preguntó.

-Ed, ¿cómo está tu hermana?- lo miré con cara de pocos amigos y le dije:

-¿Tu qué te traes con MI hermanita?

-¿Yo? Nada, sólo me cayó muy bien. Eso es todo- me respondió.

¡Pero por favor! A quién quería engañar, mi hermana estaba igual de interesada por la salud de mi compañero de parrandas. Y no se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para sumar dos más dos.

-¿Se empataron, cabrón, se empataron?* Y no me vengas a ver la cara de pendejo que ya estoy bastante grandecito. Dime de una vez.

-Bueno pana, cómo decirlo, tu hermana es muy encantadora y sí nos empatamos… Cuñadito.

¡Perfecto! Para qué quería más, ahora mi loca hermana estaba con uno de mis mejores amigos.

…

Al llegar a mi casa estaba listo y decidido para ir a hablar con Bella. Mi hermana lo sabía así que cuando me vio salir, gritó:

-¡Suerte Gordo! Que no te coma el tiburón- le respondí con un hermoso y sutil gesto con mi dedo y crucé la calle.

Cuando llegué a la puerta me armé de valor, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y toqué.

-Hola Edward ¿cómo estás?- me saludo Rosalie cuando me abrió.

-Bien Rosalie y ¿tu qué tal?

-Bien, bien. Pasa adelante

Al entrar a la casa me encontré con Charlie viendo televisión y a Renée leyendo una revista de decoraciones, pero no vi a Bella.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Charlie- ¿Alguna duda sobre el trabajo?

-Eh… sí… bueno, quería hacerle unas preguntas sobre mis funciones, verá…

Estaba hablando cuando apareció Bella, aún estaba uniformada y se veía hermosa así, a mí se me trabó la lengua y no pude seguir con mi actuación.

-Hola- dije, y le rogaba al cielo que me respondiera.

-¿Qué tal?- me dijo y se dirigió al computador. Fue tal la frialdad de ese saludo que quise que se abriera un hueco y me tragara ahí mismo.

Charlie me entretuvo un rato y yo le seguí la corriente ya que al fin y al cabo a eso había ido.

Después de un rato me acerqué a Bella ya que Charlie salió a cenar con Renée (no sin antes mandarme una mirada cómplice y un "más te vale que la cuides" que me sonó como si me aceptara como yerno) y Rosalie se fue a la casa de una amiga.

-Bella- la llamé, y ella seguía concentrada en su computador- ¿Podemos hablar? Quiero explicarte lo del bar, ya sabes, todo lo que escuchaste.

Ella no me dijo nada, sólo se limitó a mirarme así que cogí fuerzas y empecé.

-Me hubiera gustado que te enteraras de otra forma a cerca de mis sentimientos hacia ti. Pero bueno, arrepentirme o retroceder ya no se puede así que Bella, tú me gustas y mucho, me gusta tu forma de ser, me gusta tu forma de pensar, me gusta que aunque tengas 16 conozcas y hables de temas que no son muy comunes a tu edad, me gusta que me vuelvas un idiota con sólo verte. Bella, me gustas tú.

Todo esto le dije y luego puse una de mis manos sobre mi cabeza y esperé a que ella dijera algo, pero no lo hacía, así que le hice la pregunta más estúpida que pudo salir de mi boca:

-¿Qué piensas al respecto?

Ella me miró con un leve color rosa en su cara y una pequeña y hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Edward… te vas a arrancar el cabello, tranquilo.- me dijo divertida- Gracias por lo que me dijiste, fue hermoso, no te negaré que verte cantar de ese modo esa noche me sorprendió, pero también me gustó; no creo que nadie haya hecho eso por mí nunca, además fue divertido. Tú me gustas, para qué negarlo. Eres lindo, divertido y también inteligente.

Y de repente, hizo algo que me dejó en cero pero que me volvió el hombre más feliz del mundo; Me dio un beso, y luego me sonrió de esa forma que hacía que mi mundo se detuviera sólo por ella.

Espero que ya puedas comer, dormir y, por qué no, ver la novela, porque yo estaré contigo- me comentó, divertida.

Yo sólo pude darle otro beso y sonreír, porque mi Vecina estaba conmigo.

**...**

***Arepas: comida típica de Venezuela.**

***Ruta: transporte público que utilizan los universitarios de nuestro país.**

***Ratón: otra forma de decir resaca.**

***Chamo: otra forma de decir joven, chico. Muy utilizada entre los adolescentes venezolanos.**

***Empataron/empate: en nuestro país se le dice así cuando 2 personas se hacen novios**


End file.
